


30 Days of Smut -  Day 30 : Kink - Threesome or Moresome

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [30]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's the spork in the middle</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut -  Day 30 : Kink - Threesome or Moresome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowStormSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/gifts).



It’s taken him long enough, but Tommy’s finally found out where his place in life is, where he belongs. He always thought he was meant to be the big spoon in a relationship. Maybe that’s why he never found one that worked. Nope, he’s not the big spoon type. He’s not the little spoon type, either, no matter how many people try to push him into that role.

His place, the comfortable place that took him thirty years to find, is being the middle spoon. Or if he’s being completely honest, the spork in the middle. He knows he can be prickly at times. He’s a little bit spikey, a little bit smooth, but he’s surprisingly useful at times. He shouldn’t be, but nestled between two spoons, he works.

Now that he has it worked out in his head, he can’t believe how hard it was for him to see it before. It’s like they fell into it naturally, because it _is_ natural. It wasn’t there one day, but it was the next. He’s not even sure who got the ball rolling, but he thinks it was probably Sauli. Sauli seems to always find a way to get what he wants.

It’s not like that’s a bad thing, he thinks. It’s just that not one fucking person in the world can resist Sauli’s smile. He thinks that’s what did it for him. He fell into Sauli’s smile, and he sure as hell doesn't want to ever leave it. 

Whatever or however it came to be, he’s glad it did. His whole life is in a happier place now. That doesn’t mean he still doesn’t have times when things get dark, but when that happens, there are two other people ready to hold him until it goes away. And when things get a little anxious, yeah, those two are right there, being all reassuring and shit, and it just makes life easier. Fuck, it makes breathing easier.

Plus, he’s kind of a cuddle slut. Nothing wrong with that, but now he has even more people around to cuddle with, especially in bed. Adam’s got this fucking huge bed. It’s gotta be big enough for at least six or seven people in an emergency, but it works for the three of them just fine.

He claimed his spot in the middle right away. He’s got this new favorite feeling, and it involves having a warm body on each side of him at night. But if Adam or Sauli needs it, he’s willing to give it up. See, that’s another thing he learned about himself recently. He’s not as selfish in a relationship as he thought. He just needed a little help. Now, whenever he’s gotta be the strong one, there’s always someone helping him be strong. There’s strength in numbers, and there’s wisdom and love, too.

He’s really kinda fucking proud of how good he is at helping take care of the other two when they need it. Like tonight, for instance. Adam had a rough day. He had meetings with his management and meetings with his label. Then he had meetings with his management and his label together, and everyone wanted to know the answer to the question no one wants to be asked.

_What have you done for us, lately?_

When he hears Adam asking, “What if it’s all over?” as he sits on the couch with his head down and his back bowed, he can see the strain working on him and over him and all through him, and it breaks his fucking heart. Adam likes taking care of people. He likes taking care of them in particular, but this is something Adam should never have to worry about.

He doesn’t even have to talk to Sauli about it. They just fucking know what to do. They each take one of Adam’s hands and help him up. Knowing how much Adam usually hates being led or directed makes his need so much more apparent to them. They do more than lead him, though. They guide him and help him, because that’s what they do for each other.

They take him all the way down the hall and right through the bedroom. They pull him into the bathroom that’s built on the same giant scale as the big bed, and Tommy’s so fucking glad it is. It means that there’s enough room - enough room for the three of them, enough room for him and Sauli to take off Adam’s clothes while they take their own off, enough room to kiss and touch and love while they’re doing it.

He turns on the water, letting it warm up while Sauli gathers what they need. Then they’re all in the shower together, letting the warmth and the steam and the falling drops rinse away all the outside world. It’s just them. For this little bit of time, the rest of the world doesn’t even exist.

They take turns washing away Adam’s worries, feeling his muscles loosen and seeing the tension leaving his body. And when Adam’s ready for more, they both know it. They know it without words; they know it because they know each other so well.

He turns and leans against the shower wall, his palms resting against the warmed tiles, while Sauli kneels between the two of them. Sauli’s good at multitasking, and he proves it by working Tommy open while he puts a condom on Adam’s dick. He makes sure both are slicked and ready before he moves enough for Adam to take his place. 

He feels Adam’s hands on his hips, and Adam’s dick pressed right up against his ass, and he doesn’t wait. He _trusts_ that Adam’s got everything lined up right, and he presses back, feeling that big, beautiful cock sliding into him. He knows that Sauli’s right behind Adam, working his magic fingers into Adam’s ass now, telling him how perfect he is, how perfect this is, how perfect they all are together.

He and Sauli know each other’s rhythm; they live each other’s rhythm, and they use that now. He pushes back at the same time Sauli’s fingers push in, and Adam lets them take care of him, just like they need to.

He can tell whenever Sauli’s fingers brush across that bundle of nerves, because Adam holds on a little tighter, his fingers digging in a little bit more. There are probably gonna be bruises, but he’ll wear them and enjoy them, knowing they’re like a fucking sign saying he cares enough.

When they feel Adam’s muscles start to tense because he’s close, so, so close, they know he’s trying to hold off, to make it good for them, too. But they pick up the rhythm, because tonight’s all about taking care of Adam. They’ll either take care of each other later, or not. It really doesn’t matter.

And then Adam’s coming, pressing Tommy into the tiles so tight he can’t breathe for a second. But Sauli’s there, helping support Adam, cleaning him off, getting the condom off and taken care of. Sauli’s so fucking good at these things, and it always amazes Tommy.

They help Adam out and use the biggest, softest towels Tommy’s ever seen to dry him off. Then, together, always together, they lead him back to the big bed. Tonight, Adam gets the middle, and they’ll keep him warm all night. 

When the others are asleep, he thinks about Adam’s question. It was a silly question, because it can never all be over. This thing they have will never be over, and he doesn’t give a damn about anything else.


End file.
